1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to window wiper systems and, more particularly, to a wiper system and method for coupling a wiper arm to a drive motor and also for retaining a window in a closed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field in windshield wiper systems, such as rear window wiper systems, a window wiper arm is mounted on a rear window hatch or door of a vehicle. The rear window is pivotable between an open and closed position to provide access inside the vehicle. The window wiper arm is usually directly coupled to a wiper motor which, in turn, is mounted directly on the window or below the window on the door.
In one prior art system, for example, the window wiper arm is mounted on a wiper motor which is mounted on a rear door of a vehicle. When it is desired to open the window, the window wiper arm and wiper blade are driven below the bottom of the window to permit the rear window to swing open. Unfortunately, this design approach has several disadvantages, including requiring and causing the wiper blade to be driven below the window and onto the door.
In several prior art systems, the window requires a separate latch to latch and lock the window in a closed position. Because it is desired to place the window wiper arm at an approximate center of the rear window, this latch would have to be located “off center.” Because of the non-centered location of the window latch, it was not uncommon that the window would not seal properly to the door, thereby resulting in undesirable wind noise during vehicle operation or even water leakage into the interior compartment of the vehicle.
In some prior art systems, both the latch assembly, including any latch motor, and a window wiper motor were mounted in the door. Such systems oftentimes required the use of multiple motors and apparatus to accomplish the functions of wiping the window and locking the window in a closed position to the door.
What is needed, therefore, is a simple system and method for both wiping the window and locking the door that reduces or eliminates the problems with the prior art.